blutsaugerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vampirfilm
Dies ist eine Liste aller Vampirfilme. Filme vor 1920 *1909: Vampire of the Coast *1910: The Vampire's Trail *1912: Vampyrdanserinden *1912: In the Grip of the Vampire *1913: The Vampire Of The Desert *1913: La torre dei vampiri *1913: The Vampire (USA) *1913: The Vampire (UK) *1913: The Vampire (ungarische Version) *1914: The Vampire (französische Version) *1914: Vampires of the Night *1914: Vasco, The Vampire *1914: The Vampire's Trail *1914: Vampyre der Großstadt *1915: Saved From the Vampire *1915: The Devil's Daughter *1915: A Fool there was *1915: Was She A Vampire? *1915: Die Vampire *1915: Zhenshchina vampir *1915: The Vampire's Clutch *1916: The Kiss of a Vampire *1916: Mister Vampire *1916: Nächte des Grauens *1916: A Vampire Out of Work *1916: The Village Vampire *1917: The beloved Vampire *1917: Magia *1918: Alraune *1919: Lilith and Ly *1920: The Great London Mystery *1920: Vampire *1920: Der Vampyr von St. Louis 1921–1930 *1921: Drakula halála *1922: Nosferatu – Eine Symphonie des Grauens *1927: Um Mitternacht *1930: Vampyre der Großstadt 1931–1940 *1931: Dracula (USA) *1931: Drácula (SP) *1932: Vampyr – Der Traum des Allan Grey *1932: Boo *1933: The Vampire Bat *1935: Das Zeichen des Vampirs *1935: Condemned to Live *1936: Draculas Tochter *1940: The Devil Bat 1941–1950 *1943: Draculas Sohn (Regie: Robert Siodmak) *1944: Frankensteins Haus (Regie: Erle C. Kenton) *1944: The Return of the Vampire (Regie: Lew Landers, Kurt Neumann) *1945: Draculas Haus (Regie: Erle C. Kenton) *1945: Le Vampire (Regie: Jean Painlevé) *1948: Abbott und Costello treffen Frankenstein (Regie: Charles Barton) 1951–1960 *1952: Mother Riley Meets the Vampire (Regie: John Gilling) *1953: Drakula Istanbul'da (Regie: Mehmet Muhtar) *1953: Der Vampyr von Soho (Regie: Richard Vernon) *1956: Der Vampir von Notre Dame (Regie: Mario Bava) *1957: Blood of Dracula (Regie: Herbert L. Strock) *1957: Vampiro (Regie: Fernando Mendez) *1958: Der Dämon mit den blutigen Händen (Regie: Henry Cass) *1958: Dracula (Regie: Terence Fisher) *1958: Der Sarg des Vampiro (Regie: Fernando Méndez) *1959: Plan 9 aus dem Weltall (Regie: Ed Wood) *1959: Schlechte Zeiten für Vampire (Regie: Stefano Vanzina) *1960: Die Stunde, wenn Dracula kommt (Regie: Mario Bava) *1960: Dracula und seine Bräute (Regie: Terence Fisher) *1960: Und vor Lust zu sterben (Regie: Roger Vadim) 1961–1970 *1961: Vampire gegen Herakles (Regie: Mario Bava) *1962: Die Rache des Vampirs (Regie: Roberto Mauri) *1962: House on Bare Mountain (Regie: Lee Frost) *1963: Der Kuß des Vampirs (Regie: Don Sharp) *1963: Der Fluch der grünen Augen (Regie: Ákos von Ráthonyi) *1963: Die drei Gesichter der Furcht (Regie: Mario Bava) *1964: Batman Dracula (Regie: Andy Warhol) *1964: Die Todeskarten des Dr. Schreck (Regie: Freddie Francis) *1964: The Last Man on Earth (Regie: Sidney Salkow) *1965: Blut für Dracula (Regie: Terence Fisher) *1965: Die Gruft der toten Frauen (Regie: Lance Comfort) *1965: Orgy of the Dead (Regie: Stephen C. Apostolof) *1965: Planet der Vampire (Regie: Mario Bava) *1966: Die toten Augen des Dr. Dracula (Regie: Mario Bava) *1966: Curse of the Vampires (Regie: Gerardo de Leon) *1966: Gespensterparty (Regie: Earl Bellamy) *1966: Billy the Kid vs. Dracula (Regie: William Beaudine) *1967: Galerie des Grauens (Regie: David L. Hewitt) *1967: Tanz der Vampire (Regie: Roman Polański) *1967: Batman Fights Dracula (Regie: Leody M. Diaz) *1967: Das Geheimnis der Todesinsel (Regie: Mel Welles) *1967: Frankensteins Monster-Party (Regie: Jules Bass) *1967: Sangre de vírgenes (Regie: Emilio Vieyra) *1967: Zinda Laash (Regie: Khwaja Sarfaraz) *1968: Dracula (Regie: Patrick Dromgoole) *1968: Die Vampire des Dr. Dracula (Regie: Enrique L. Equiluz) *1968: Die Vergewaltigung des Vampirs (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1968: Der Todesengel (Regie: Frederic Goode) *1968: Laila – Vampir der Lust (Regie: William Rotsler) *1968: Draculas Rückkehr (Regie: Freddie Francis) *1969: Dracula und seine Opfer (Regie: Al Adamson) *1969: Goke – Vampir aus dem Weltall (Regie: Satou Hajime) *1969: Wie schmeckt das Blut von Dracula? (Regie: Peter Sasdy) *1969: Das Lustschloß der grausamen Vampire (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1970: Totentanz der Vampire (Regie: Peter Duffell) *1970: Cuadecuc, vampir (Regie: Pere Portabella) *1970: Der Vampir von Schloss Frankenstein (Regie: José Luis Madrid) *1970: Jonathan (Vampire sterben nicht) (Regie: Hans W. Geissendörfer) *1970: La vampire nue (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1970: Beiß mich, Liebling (Regie: Helmut Förnbacher) *1970: Dracula – Nächte des Entsetzens (Regie: Roy Ward Baker) *1970: Dracula jagt Frankenstein (Regie: Tulio Demicheli) *1970: Gruft der Vampire (Regie: Roy Ward Baker) *1970: Junges Blut für Dracula (Regie: Bob Kelljan) *1970: Nachts, wenn Dracula erwacht (Regie: Jess Franco) *1970: Das Schloß der Vampire (Regie: Dan Curtis) 1971–1980 *1971: Comtesse des Grauens (Regie: Peter Sasdy) *1971: Gebissen wird nur nachts (Regie: Freddie Francis) *1971: Blut an den Lippen (Regie: Harry Kümel) *1971: Die sieben Pranken des Satans (Regie: Bob Kelljan) *1971: Dracula im Schloß des Schreckens (Regie: Antonio Margheriti) *1971: Draculas Bluthochzeit mit Frankenstein (Regie: Al Adamson) *1971: Draculas Hexenjagd (Regie: John Hough) *1971: Nacht der Vampire (Regie: León Klimovsky) *1971: Nur Vampire küssen blutig (Regie: Jimmy Sangster) *1971: Requiem for a Vampire (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1971: Sexual-Terror der entfesselten Vampire (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1971: The Velvet Vampire (Regie: Stephanie Rothman) *1971: Totentanz der Vampire (Regie: Peter Duffell) *1971: Vampyros Lesbos – Erbin des Dracula (Regie: Jess Franco) *1972: Blacula (Regie: William Craine) *1972: Circus der Vampire (Regie: Robert Young) *1972: Die Nacht der offenen Särge (Regie: Jess Franco) *1972: Dracula jagt Minimädchen (Regie: Alan Gibson) *1972: Horrortrip (Regie: Jose M. Elorrieta) *1972: Eine Jungfrau in den Krallen von Vampiren (Regie: Jess Franco) *1972: Deathmaster (Regie: Roy Danton) *1972: Night of the Devils (Regie: Giorgio Ferroni) *1972: The Night Stalker (Regie: John Llewellyn Moxey) *1973: Dracula (Regie: Jack Nixon-Browne) *1973: Ganja & Hess (Regie: Bill Gunn) *1973: Der Fluch der schwarzen Schwestern (Regie: Joseph W. Samo) *1973: La saga de los Drácula (Regie: León Klimovsky) *1973: Der Schrei des Todes (Regie: Bob Kelljan) *1973: Dracula (Regie: Dan Curtis) *1973: Die Zärtlichkeit der Wölfe (Regie: Ulli Lommel) *1973: Dracula braucht frisches Blut (Regie: Alan Gibson) *1973: Female Vampire – Erotikill (Regie: Jess Franco) *1973: Lemora, the Lady Dracula (Regie: Richard Blackburn) *1973: Leptirica (Regie: Djordje Kadijevic) *1974: Die Gruft des Grauens (Regie: John Hayes) *1974: Andy Warhol's Dracula (Regie: Paul Morrissey) *1974: Captain Kronos – Vampire Hunter (Regie: Brian Clemens) *1974: Die 7 goldenen Vampire (Regie: Roy Ward Baker) *1974: Bat People – Die Blutsauger (Regie: Jerry Jameson) *1974: Vampira (Regie: Clive Donner) *1974: Vampyres (Regie: José Ramón Larraz) *1974: Woodoo – Orgie des Grauens (Regie: Amando de Ossorio) *1975: Blutsauger (Regie: León Klimovsky) *1975: Saga of the Draculas (Regie: León Klimovsky) *1976: Die Herren Dracula (Regie: Édouard Molinaro) *1977: Count Dracula (Regie: Philip Saville) *1977: Draculas Todesrennen (Regie: Charles Band) *1977: Draculin (Regie: Juan Fortuny) *1977: Wampyr (Regie: George A. Romero) *1977: Rabid – Der brüllende Tod (Regie: David Cronenberg) *1977: Zoltan, Draculas Bluthund (Regie: Albert Band) *1978: Alucarda, la hija de las tinieblas (Regie: Juan López Moctezuma) *1978: Doctor Dracula (Regie: Paul Aratow, Al Adamson) *1978: Lady Dracula (Regie: F.J. Gottlieb) *1979: Nosferatu – Phantom der Nacht (Regie: Werner Herzog) *1979: Blutdurst (Regie: Rod Hardy) *1979: Brennen muss Salem (Regie: Tobe Hooper) *1979: Der Großstadtvampir (Regie: E.W. Swackhamer) *1979: Dracula (Regie: John Badham) *1979: Graf Dracula beißt jetzt in Oberbayern (Regie: Carlo Ombra) *1979: Liebe auf den ersten Biss (Regie: Stan Dragoti) *1979: Liebling, du beißt gut (Regie: Philip Marshak) *1979: Schwingen der Angst (Regie: Arthur Hiller) *1979: Nocturna (Regie: Harry Tampa) *1979: Das wahre Leben des Fürsten Dracula (Regie: Doru Nastase) *1980: Passion of Dracula (Regie: Bob Hall) *1980: Draculas Ende (Regie: Dominic Paris) *1980: Dynastie Dracula (Regie: Alfredo B. Crevenna) *1980: Herrscher der Finsternis: Vampir Dracula (Regie: Akinori Nagaoka, Minoru Okazaki) *1980: Last Rites (Regie: Domonic Paris) *1980: Les Charlots contre Dracula (Regie: Jean-Pierre Desagnat, Jean-Pierre Vergne) *1980: Movie Killer (Regie: Vernon Zimmermann) *1980: Monster Club (Regie: Roy Ward Baker) *1980: Die schönen Morde des Eric Binford (Regie: Vernon Zimmermann) 1981–1990 *1981: Der Autovampir (Regie: Juraj Herz) *1981: Die Rückkehr der Familie Frankenstein (Regie: Don Weis) *1982: Lady Dracula (Regie: Jean Rollin) – Alternativtitel von The Living Dead Girl *1982: Anna i wampir (Regie: Janusz Kidawa, Pawel Partyka) *1982: Strasek – der Vampir (Regie: Theodor Boder) *1982: The Horror Star (Regie: Norman Thaddeus Vane) *1982: The Living Dead Girl (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1983: Begierde (Regie: Tony Scott) *1983: Die unheimliche Macht (Regie: Michael Mann) *1983: Frightmare – Alptraum (Regie: Norman Thaddeus Vane) *1984: Kammer der Schrecken (Regie: Elly Kenner) *1984: The Black Room (Regie: Elly Kenner) *1985: Die Einsteiger (Regie: Siggi Götz) *1985: Die rabenschwarze Nacht – Fright Night (Regie: Tom Holland) *1985: Krieg der Vampire (Regie: Juan Padrón) *1985: Lifeforce – Die tödliche Bedrohung (Regie: Tobe Hooper) *1985: Transsylvania 6-5000 (Regie: Rudy DeLuca) *1985: Wenn Vampire lieben (Regie: Grzegorz Warchol) *1985: Zwei Vollidioten schlagen zu (Regie: Neri Parenti) *1985: Einmal beißen bitte (Regie: Howard Storm) *1985: Vampire Hunter D (Regie: Toyoo Ashida) *1986: Gothic (Regie: Ken Russell) *1986: Ninja the violent Sorcerer (Regie: Bruce Lambert) *1986: Vamp (Regie: Richard Wenk) *1987: Der traurige Vampir (Regie: David Rühm) *1987: Der Vampir, mein Nagetier (Regie: Jay Raskin) *1987: Nachtschicht (Regie: Jerry Ciccoritti) *1987: Monster Busters (Regie: Fred Dekker) *1987: Near Dark – Die Nacht hat ihren Preis (Regie: Kathryn Bigelow) *1987: Explosion der Leidenschaften (Regie: David DeCoteau) *1987: Rampage – Anklage Massenmord (Regie: William Friedkin) *1987: Salem 2 – Die Rückkehr (Regie: Larry Cohen) *1987: The Lost Boys (Regie: Joel Schumacher) *1987: Vampir Party (Regie: Daniel M. Petersen) *1987: Le vampire et le lapin (Regie: Boris Bergman) *1987: Liebe mit Biß (Regie: Jimmy Huston) *1988: Der Biss der Schlangenfrau (Regie: Ken Russell) *1988: Dinner with the Vampire (Regie: Lamberto Bava) *1988: Vampire aus dem All (Regie: Jim Wynorski) *1988: Draculas Witwe (Regie: Christopher Coppola) *1988: Mein Nachbar, der Vampir (Regie: Tommy Lee Wallace) *1988: Graveyard Shift 2 (Regie: Jerry Ciccoritti) *1988: L.A. Midnight (Regie: Gregory McClatchy) *1988: Nosferatu in Venedig (Regie: Augusto Caminito) *1988: Teen Vamp (Regie: Samuel Bradford) *1988: Tödliche Lippen (Regie: Deran Sarafian) *1988: Vampire Princess Miyu (Regie: Toshihiro Hirano) *1988: Vampiros Sexos (Regie: Carl Andersen) *1988: Vampire's Kiss - Ein beißendes Vergnügen (Regie: Robert Bierman) *1989: Beverly Hills Vamp (Regie: Fred Olen Ray) *1989: Midnight Cop (Regie: Farhad Mann) *1989: I was a Teenage Zabbadoing (Regie: Carl Andersen) *1989: Nightlife (Regie: Daniel Taplitz) *1989: Revivencial (Regie: Moisés Neto) *1989: Vampire’s Kiss (Regie: Robert Bierman) *1989: Dance of the Damned (Regie: Katt Shea) *1990: Daughter of Darkness (Regie: Stuart Gordon) *1990: Dreamliners (Regie: David Blyth) *1990: Iron Thunder (Regie: Dirk Campbell) *1990: Rockula (Regie: Luca Bercovici) *1990: Schrei in der Stille (Regie: Philip Ridley) *1990: Der Tod im Morgengrauen (Regie: Anthony Hickox) *1990: Pale Blood (Regie: V.V. Dachin Hsu) *1990: Vampyre (Regie: Bruce G. Hallenbeck) 1991–2000 *1991: Mein Großvater ist ein Vampir (Regie: David Blyth) *1991: Spaceshift (Regie: Anthony Hickox) *1991: Children of the Night / Subspecies – In the Twilight (Regie: Tony Randel) *1991: Diener des Bösen (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1991: The Deadly Avenger (Regie: Robert Rundle) *1991: Vampire in New York (Regie: Greg Lamberson) *1991: The Lost Platoon (Regie: David A. Prior) *1992: Ein Vampir im Paradies (Regie: Abdelkrim Bahloul) *1992: Bloody Marie – Eine Frau mit Biß (Regie: John Landis) *1992: Bram Stoker’s Dracula (Regie: Francis Ford Coppola) *1992: Buffy – Der Vampir-Killer (Regie: Fran Rubel Kuzui) *1992: Cronos (Regie: Guillermo del Toro) *1993: Project Vampire (Regie: Peter Flynn) *1993: Corman's Dracula (Regie: Fred Gallo) *1993: Leif Jonker’s Darkness (Regie:Leif Jonker) *1993: Midnight Kiss (Regie: Joel Bender) *1993: Stephen King's Golden Tales (Regie: Michael Gornick) *1993: The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes – The Last Vampyre (Regie: Tim Sullivan) *1993: Bloodstone: Subspecies II (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1993: Tale of a Vampire (Regie: Shimako Sato) *1994: Bloodlust: Subspecies III (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1994: Accumulator 1 (Regie: Jan Sverak) *1994: Dracula (Regie: Mario Salieri) *1994: Interview mit einem Vampir (Regie: Neil Jordan) *1994: Nadja (Regie: Michael Almereyda) *1994: Nosferatu – Vampirische Leidenschaft (Regie: Anne Goursaud) *1995: The Addiction (Regie: Abel Ferrara) *1995: Dracula – Tot aber glücklich (Regie: Mel Brooks) *1995: Eine unheimliche Familie zum Schreien (Regie: Robert Ginty) *1995: Night Hunter (Regie: Rick Jacobson) *1995: Vampire in Brooklyn (Regie: Wes Craven) *1996: Embraced – Clan der Vampire (Regie: Peter Medak) *1996: Frankenstein and Me (Regie: Robert Tinnell) *1996: From Dusk Till Dawn (Regie: Robert Rodriguez) *1996: Bordello of Blood (Regie: Gilbert Adler) *1996: Kindred – Clan der Vampire (Regie: Peter Medak) *1996: Macabre Pair of Shorts (Regie: Scott Mabbutt) *1996: Munsters fröhliche Weihnachten (Regie: Ian Emes) *1996: Vampirella (Regie: Jim Wynorski) *1996: Vampirellas in Ketten (Regie: Carl Andersen) *1996: The Vampyre Wars (Regie: Hugh Parks) *1996: Irma Vep *1997: Besucher aus dem Jenseits – Sie kommen bei Nacht (Regie: Peter Werner) *1997: Evil Creatures (Regie: Charles Band) *1997: Pathos (Regie: Kevin Abosch) *1997: Revenant – Sie kommen in der Nacht (Regie: Richard Elfman) *1997: The Night Flier (Regie: Mark Pavia) *1997: Vampire Journals (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1998: Witchcraft X: Mistress of the Craft (Regie: Elisar Cabrera) *1998: Angel of the Night (Regie: Shaky González) *1998: Blade (Regie: Stephen Norrington) *1998: Bloodsuckers (Regie: Ulli Lommel) *1998: Die Weisheit der Krokodile (Regie: Po-Chih Leong) *1998: Vampire (Regie: John Carpenter) *1998: Kiss my Blood (Regie: David Jazay) *1998: Razor Blade Smile (Regie: Jack West) *1998: Subspecies IV – Im Blutrausch (Regie: Ted Nicolaou) *1998: Sucker the Vampire (Regie: Hans Rodionoff) *1998: Teenager Space Vampires (Regie: Martin Wood) *1998: Vampir der Leidenschaft (Regie: Kelley Cauthen) *1999: Die Hard Dracula (Regie: Peter Horak) *1999: Draculas Braut (Regie: Jean Rollin) *1999: From Dusk Till Dawn 2 – Texas Blood Money (Regie: Scott Siegel) *1999: Kalter Kuss – Cold Hearts (Regie: Robert A. Masciantonio) *1999: Vampire Sex – Lady Dracula 3 (Regie: Jess Franco) *1999: Vampyre Femmes (Regie: Tim Sullivan) *2000: Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (Regie: Yoshiaki Kawajiri, Jack Fletcher) *2000: Blood – The Last Vampire (Regie: Hiroyuki Kitakubo) *2000: Dark Angels (Regie: Nic Andrews) *2000: Dark Prince: The True Story of Dracula (Regie: Joe Chapelle) *2000: Der kleine Vampir (Regie: Uli Edel) *2000: From Dusk Till Dawn 3 – The Hangman’s Daughter (Regie: P.J. Pesce) *2000: I've been watching you (Regie: David DeCoteau) *2000: Laila – Unsterblich verliebt (Regie: Peter Ily Huemer) *2000: Les Vampyres (Regie: James Avalon) *2000: Mamas Rendezvous mit einem Vampir (Regie: Steve Boyum) *2000: Night of the Vampire Hunter (Regie: Ulli Bujard) *2000: Pure Blood (Regie: Ken Kaplan) *2000: Shadow of the Vampire (Regie: E. Elias Merhige) *2000: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula (Regie: Patrick Lussier) *2000: Convent (Regie: Mike Mendez) 2001–2010 *2001: Frost: Portrait of a Vampire (Regie: Kevin VanHook) *2001: Mein Bruder, der Vampir (Regie: Sven Taddicken) *2001: Trouble Every Day (Regie: Claire Denis) *2001: Love Bites (Regie: Antoine de Caunes) *2001: The Forsaken – Die Nacht ist gierig (Regie: J. S. Cardone) *2001: Dark Species – die Anderen (Regie: Michael Oblowitz) *2001: Königin der Verdammten (Regie: Michael Rymer) *2001: Legion of the Dead (Regie: Olaf Ittenbach) *2002: Blood Shot (Regie: Dietrich Johnston) *2002: Dracula: Pages from a Virgin’s Diary (Regie: Guy Maddin) *2002: Demon Under Glass (Regie: Jon Cunningham) *2002: Embrace the Darkness II (Regie: Robert Kubilos) *2002: Embrace the Darkness III (Regie: Robert Kubilos) *2002: The Era of Vampires (Regie: Wellson Chin) *2002: Reign in Darkness (Regie: David W. Allen, Kelly Dolen) *2002: Sherlock Homes – Der Vampir von Whitechapel (Regie: Rodney Gibbons) *2002: Bloody Mallory – Die Dämonenjägerin (Regie: Julien Magnat) *2002: Sangre eterna (Regie: Jorge Olguín) *2002: Montrak – Meister der Vampire (Regie: Stefan Schwenk) *2002: Hollywood Vampyr (Regie: Steve Akahoshi) *2002: Dracula (Regie: Roger Young) *2002: Blade II (Regie: Guillermo del Toro) *2002: Draculas Braut (Regie: Jean Rollin) *2002: John Carpenter’s Vampires: Los Muertos (Regie: Tommy Lee Wallace) *2002: Killer Barbys vs. Dracula (Regie: Jess Franco) *2002: Vampire Clan (Regie: John Webb) *2003: Midnight Mass (Regie: Tony Mandile) *2003: Chin gei bin / The Twins Effect (Regie: Dante Lam, Donnie Yen) *2003: Moon Child (Regie: Takahisa Zeze) *2003: Underworld (Regie: Len Wiseman) *2003: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula II – The Ascension (Regie: Patrick Lussier) *2003: Vlad (Regie: Michael D. Sellers) *2003: Vampires Anonymous (Regie: Michael Keller) *2003: Vegas Vampires (Regie: Fred Williamson) *2003: Return of the Vampyres (Regie: David Gregory) *2004: Vampir (Regie: Conrad Haber, Aaron Johnson) *2004: Emmanuelle vs Dracula (Regie: Keith Shaw) *2004: Vampire Hunter D. (Regie: Sean Gallimore) *2004: Dracula 3000 (Regie: Darrell Roodt) *2004: Salem’s Lot – Brennen muss Salem (Regie: Mikael Salomon) *2004: White Skin (Regie: Daniel Roby) *2004: Van Helsing (Regie: Stephen Sommers) *2004: Wächter der Nacht – Nochnoi Dozor (Regie: Timur Bekmambetov) *2004: Blade: Trinity (Regie: David S. Goyer) *2004: Out for Blood (Regie: Richard Brandes) *2004: Vampires vs. Zombies (Regie: Vince D'Amato) *2004: Vampire Blvd. (Regie: Scott Shaw) *2005: Vampire Bats (Regie: Eric Bross) *2005: Way of the Vampire (Regie: Sarah Nean Bruce, Eduardo Durão) *2005: BloodRayne (Regie: Uwe Boll) *2005: Bloodsuckers (Regie: Matthew Hastings) *2005: Fledermäuse im Bauch (Regie: Thomas Gerber) *2005: Vampires: The Turning (Regie: Marty Weiss) *2005: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula III – Legacy (Regie: Patrick Lussier) *2005: Vampyre Tales (Regie: Ted Alderman, Tiffany Warren) *2005: Thralls (Regie: Ron Oliver) *2006: After Sundown (Regie: Christopher Abram) *2006: Paris, je t’aime – Quartier de la Madeleine (Regie: Vincenzo Natali) *2006: Dracula’s Curse (Regie: Leigh Scott) *2006: Heubhyeol hyeongsa na do-yeol (Regie: Si-myung Lee) *2006: Frostbiten (Regie: Anders Banke) *2006: Slayer (Regie: Kevin VanHook) *2006: The Last Sect (Regie: Jonathan Dueck) *2006: Underworld: Evolution (Regie: Len Wiseman) *2006: Ultraviolet (Regie: Kurt Wimmer) *2006: Wächter des Tages – Dnevnoi Dozor (Regie: Timur Bekmambetov) *2006: Devil's Den (Regie: Jeff Burr) *2006: Dracula (Regie: Bill Eagles) *2006: The Hamiltons (Regie: Mitchell Altieri, Phil Flores) *2006: The Thirst (Regie: Jeremy Kasten) *2006: Perfect Creature (Regie: Glenn Standring) *2007: Der gefallene Vampir (Regie: Florin Iepan) *2007: BloodRayne II: Deliverance (Regie: Uwe Boll) *2007: Brotherhood of Blood (Regie: Michael Roesch, Peter Scheerer) *2007: Gothic Vampires from Hell (Regie: Ford Austin, Rob Walker) *2007: 30 Days of Night (Regie: David Slade) *2007: Der Goldene Nazivampir von Absam 2 – Das Geheimnis von Schloß Kottlitz (Regie: Lasse Nolte) *2007: Vampire Noir (Regie: Scott Shaw) *2007: Vampire Diary (Regie: Mark James, Phil O'Shea) *2007: Die Vampirprinzessin (Regie: Andreas Sulzer) *2007: Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (Regie: Robert Alvarez, Russell Calabrese, Shaun Cashman u. a.) *2007: Rise: Blood Hunter (Regie: Sebastian Gutierrez) *2007: Revamped (Regie: Jeff Rector) *2007: Vampyres (Regie: Laurent Courau) *2007: The Insatiable (Regie: Chuck Konzelman, Cary Solomon) *2008: A Vampyre Story (Regie: Bill Tiller) *2008: Vampyrer (Regie: Peter Pontikis) *2008: I Sell the Dead (Regie: Glenn McQuaid) *2008: Thicker Than Water: The Vampire Diaries Part 1 (Regie: Phil Messerer) *2008: The Quest – Der Fluch des Judaskelch (Regie: Jonathan Frakes) *2008: Lost Boys 2: The Tribe (Regie: P.J. Pesce) *2008: DWK 5 – Die Wilden Kerle: Hinter dem Horizont (Regie: Joachim Masannek) *2008: So finster die Nacht (Regie: Tomas Alfredson) *2008: Her Morbid Desires (Regie: Edward L. Plumb) *2008: Blood Scarab (Regie: Donald F. Glut) *2008: How My Dad Killed Dracula (Regie: Sky Soleil) *2008: Dracula’s Guest (Regie: Michael Feifer) *2008: Bonnie and Clyde vs Dracula (Regie: Timothy Friend) *2008: Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen (Regie: Catherine Hardwicke) *2008: Underworld – Aufstand der Lykaner (Regie: Patrick Tatopoulos) *2008: Mutant Vampire Zombies from the 'Hood! (Regie: Thunder Levin) *2009: Rougge the Vampyre (Regie: Alex Justinger, Ben Robertson) *2009: Blood – The Last Vampire (Regie: Chris Nahon) *2009: La Femme Vampir (Regie: Alexander Alcarese) *2009: Temptation (Regie: Catherine Taylor) *2009: The Vampires of Bloody Island (Regie: Allin Kempthorne) *2009: The Elektra/Vampyr Variations (Regie: Edward Rankus) *2009: Against the Dark (Regie: Richard Crudo) *2009: Lesbian Vampire Killers (Regie: Phil Claydon) *2009: New Moon – Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde (Regie: Chris Weitz) *2009: Sunset Vampires – Biss in alle Ewigkeit (Regie: Ron Carlson) *2009: Durst (Regie: Park Chan-wook) *2009: Daybreakers (Regie: Peter und Michael Spierig) *2009: Mitternachtszirkus – Willkommen in der Welt der Vampire (Regie: Paul Weitz) *2009: Red Scream Vampyres (Regie: David R. Williams) *2009: Suck – Bis(s) zum Erfolg (Regie: Rob Stefaniuk) *2009: Surviving Evil (Regie: Terence Daw) *2009: College Vampires – Transylmania (Regie: David Hillenbrand, Scott Hillenbrand) *2009: Bakjwi (Regie: Chan-wook Park) *2009: Bled (Regie: Christopher Hutson) *2009: Higanjima – Insel der Vampire (Regie: Kim Tae Kyun) *2009: Kyûketsu Shôjo tai Shôjo Furanken (Regie: Yoshihiro Nishimura, Naoyuki Tomomatsu) *2010: Prowl (Regie: Patrik Syversen) *2010: Eclipse – Bis(s) zum Abendrot (Regie: David Slade) *2010: Beilight – Bis(s) zum Abendbrot (Regie: Jason Friedberg, Aaron Seltzer) *2010: Die Vampir-Attacke (Regie: Spike Jonze) *2010: La Femme Vampir Volume 2 (Regie: Alexander Alcarese) *2010: Aleya's Tango: Dreams of a Vampyre (Regie: George Nicol) *2010: Feast of the Vampires (Regie: Jay Burleson) *2010: Wir sind die Nacht (Regie: Dennis Gansel) *2010: BloodRayne: The Third Reich (Regie: Uwe Boll) *2010: Let Me In (Regie: Matt Reeves) *2010: Lost Boys: The Thirst (Regie: Dario Piana) *2010: Stake Land (Regie: Jim Mickle) *2010: Dylan Dog (Regie: Kevin Munroe) *2010: Mein Babysitter ist ein Vampir – Der Film (Regie: Bruce McDonald) *2010: Ninjas vs. Vampires (Regie: Justin Timpane) *2010: Nosferatu. Uzhas nochi (Regie: Vladimir Marinichev) *2010: Death Hunter (Regie: Dustin Rikert) *2010: Dead Cert (Regie: Steven Lawson) *2010: Vampire Nation (Regie: Jim Mickle) *2010: Kolysanka (Regie: Juliusz Machulski) *2010: Twilight Vamps (Regie: Fred Olen Ray) *2010: 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (Regie: Ben Ketai) *2010: Am Ende der Nacht (Regie: Brad Ellis) *2010: Vampire – Verstecken war gestern (Regie: Vincent Lannoo) Seit 2011 *2011: Biss zur großen Pause – Das Highschool Vampir Grusical (Regie: Dennis Satin) *2011: Priest (Regie: Scott Stewart) *2011: Vampire Boys (Regie: Charlie Vaughn) *2011: Fright Night (Regie: Craig Gillespie) *2011: Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht – Teil 1 (Regie: Bill Condon) *2011: Midnight Son (Regie: Scott Leberecht) *2011: My Vampire Girl (Regie: Patrick David) *2011: Bite Marks *2012: Underworld: Awakening (Regie: Måns Mårlind, Björn Stein) *2012: Dark Shadows (Regie: Tim Burton) *2012: Abraham Lincoln Vampirjäger (Regie: Timur Bekmambetov) *2012: Hotel Transsilvanien (Regie: Genndy Tartakovsky) *2012: Breaking Dawn – Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht – Teil 2 (Regie: Bill Condon) *2012: True Bloodthirst (Regie: Todor Chapkanov) *2012: Vampire Dog (Regie: Geoff Anderson) *2012: Vamps (Regie: Amy Heckerling) *2012: The Thompsons (Regie: Mitchell Altieri, Phil Flores ) *2012: Die Vampirschwestern (Regie: Wolfgang Groos) *2012: Byzantium (Regie: Neil Jordan) Kategorie:Vampirfilm